


Kisses For You. Kisses For Me

by Geekygirl24



Category: Leverage: Con Artists
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Relationships: Go Na Byul/Jeong Eui-Sang/Roy Ryul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kisses For You. Kisses For Me

Four kisses.

That’s all it took to start a relationship.

Four. Separate. Kisses.

The first kiss had been one of relief.

After Eui-Sang had finally managed to escape from the gold thieves, and Na-Byul had gotten out of the safe without anyone seeing her, she had thrown her arms around him and Roy, kissing them both on the cheek in sheer glee and excitement, before pulling Eui-Sang into a headlock and yelling at him.

~

The second kiss was an honest mistake on Eui-Sang’s part. Roy had been his support and back-up as he hacked into a massive corporate network.

He could remember the adrenaline flooding through his veins as he struggled to meet the deadline he’d been given, knowing that one wrong move could ruin everything.

As the security system shut down, Eui-Sang whooped and jumped to his feet. He’d just intended to hug the ex-mercenary… which somehow led to him kissing Roy on the cheek.

Roy had stiffened up at the contact, as Eui-Sang jumped away, babbling frantically about whatever he could think about in that moment. As Roy opened his mouth to say something, Na-Byul burst through the door, grabbing their arms and pulling out of the room in a hurry.

The panic had made them forget about the kiss.

~

The third kiss was all Roy’s fault.

Eui-Sang could remember the scowl on the other man’s face as he clutched at his bloody nose, as he held a bag of ice to the older man’s bruised eye.

And then Roy smirked, leaning over and kissing him.

Eui-Sang remembered being too stunned to respond, simply going bright red as he pulled back… and then he started to gag at the realisation that he now had Roy’s blood on his face.

He explained it away by saying that Roy sneezed on him.

He returned the favour less than a week later, minus the blood and plus a lot of nervous fumbling.

The fourth kiss could be blamed on Na-Byul…. To some extent. She wasn’t oblivious to how Roy and Eui-Sang had gone from being competitive to friendly. They were more willing to stand closer to each other, shoulders nearly touching and giving each other intent looks.

They weren’t subtle.

So, when she stumbled in on them, prompting them to jump apart, she rolled her eyes, taking a seat by them and kissing both on the lips.

They would make this work.


End file.
